


Resistance then Love

by ADOWBaldwinnstuffs



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs
Summary: **BEFORE YOU READ, THIS SLIGHTLY DEALS WITH PARTS OF WWII AND STUFF THAT WENT ON, ONLY A LITTLE BIT SO SORRY IF IT OFFENDS ANYONE.**A little prompt from Tumblr;My own version of Ernst and Verin's back story. I tried to keep as close to the information we have, and also the time frames.Based off of the prompts of ' Imagining Baldwin calls Ernst kid, and they bond over beer' - Sazmags (Tumblr url)'i would love to explore why he is still human' - mercia-osborne (tumblr url)
Relationships: verin de clairmont & Ernst Neumann
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

April 1943

The boy was inconsolable, he wailed his little heart out as he took hold of his mothers cold limp hand. He was scared, even though his father told him not to be. He was ashamed as he felt his shorts dampen and get warmer, he was German and not supposed to be scared. He was _Aryan._

His father had bundled him inside an air vent before he had been taken, and he stayed there for days until he heard the noise die down, until the bullets stopped firing. She was brave his mummy, even when the soldiers came to hurt her she didn’t scream.

He blubbered, remembering his only orders from his father _stay alive, be brave. There will be someone here for you in the morning._ It had been three days, and no one had come for him. Would anyone?

He curled himself into the lap of his dead mother, hoping that he would meet her wherever she had gone too “I will see you soon, mummy”. For the first time in years, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and lulled himself to sleep.

The incessant tap of the Radio relay pinged through Verin’s ears and it was as annoying as her brother. She was glad in this war she needn’t fight alongside her family, and had been given the task of ‘The Resistance’. She had not understood at first, but Philippe had foreseen the sickening events, and her stomach churned at the thought. Her instructions drummed through her ears unsteadily; retrieve the maps from Magdalena Neumann.

Her kitten heels pounded the cobbled streets of Heidelberg and her mind raced over the catastrophic events that had taken place here. If it were not for her being a vampire, being out late at night would be worry some.

The city of Heidelberg; not seen as strategically important, thus evaded much of the allied bombings. This housed the perfect location for one of Germany’s underground groups, and until 1943 it had been successful. Magdalena and Otto Neumann had waged the first resistance, setting light to other groups across the country. Persistent in their fight against the Nazi’s their passion had been unwavering; until the SS came knocking.

They had not uncovered any secrets, the pair were too clever to be discovered, though their lives took the brunt of their bravery. The Germans were desperate, the fail at Stalingrad and their leaders decent in chaos had seen events spiralling out of control. The country was starving, and people were noticing. _It will all end Allied._

She anxiously withdrew the key from her pocket, turning it inside the rickety old lock to the library. Excavated over time, this library central to the city housed a multitude of linked tunnels and escape routes. Far safer to be in the sewers, then out on the streets. The dim lighting did nothing to deter the vampire, though she could have done without the rats and mice scurrying at her feet. And the smell, Gods the smell.

It took but moments with her speed to locate the back entrance to the Neumann home and she waded through the mounds of mud to reach their underground tunnel. Had they had time to prepare, this is where they would have escaped too. They had foreseen their undoing but no time to escape safely, and to uncover the truth of their operation.

“Oh dear” she gasped, sorrowful at the sight before her. A boy, perhaps the age of 6, was curled in the lap of Magdalena. He smelt like urine and fear. She approached the boy with caution, gently placing a light hand to his shoulder. He jolted awake, falling to his knees with an audible _thwack._

His lip jutted in protest to the interruption and he brandished a near by ash tray as a weapon “Who are you” he demanded, eyes welling up “get away from my mummy”

She lifted her chin as she refrained from swearing _they had a son._ She walked cautiously around to him, arms in surrender as she bent to his height “my name is Verin, I was a friend of your mothers” she tried to smile as nicely as she could, though she was not usually friendly.

He eyed her curiously, brows furrowing “She’s never mentioned you” he sniffled, sitting on the floor cross legged

“I am sure there is a great deal you did not understand about your parents, my boy” her voice had been as low and soft as she could make it. She could appreciate how overwhelming this must be for him.

He was curious, she had been correct. His mother and father held strange meetings and spoke about the Führer as if he were a bad man. He did not understand it, and they kept repeating to him that the war would be over soon. He also did not understand why his friends had been taken on a bus, and why his mother said he may not see them again. He was confused and wanted his mummy.

She held a sympathetic smile “would you like to come on a secret mission with me?”

He met her gaze and nodded, wiping his tears away “can…can mummy come?”

She held her hand to his face, wiping the stray tears “your mummy has been very, very brave and now she needs to be laid to rest. Will you help me?”

Unable to bite back his sob, he nodded and reluctantly watched as the strange woman placed a blanket over his mother. He left his family home that day so unsure of the road ahead. He left, not before tucking his mothers hand under the blue knitted blanket. He didn’t want her to be cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

End of 1945

Ysabeau watched as her family wept, the sight of their fathers body a horrific image to much to bare. Benoit had not cried at the wake, though she had heard his sobs through the walls at night. They had not much gotten along, but his pain had been the greatest second to her own. Perhaps this would draw them closer, or drive a greater wedge between them .

She had not cried, not yet. There would be no red tears until the last drops of her enemy’s blood had been shed and her hands dirtied with their lives. It would be deaths she would recall forever. No man, child or woman would be safe. Anything likened to the regime would be culled at no expense.

With the passing of her beloved, and the funeral had come to an end she boarded the aeroplane to Germany. Much was still under Soviet control, though this did not matter, her step-daughter Stasia would see to it she had no interruptions. She has worked her way through the ranks of the Soviet Union, as per Philippe’s orders. She was not to engage in the German War, but to keep close watch on the events within Communist Russia. A small tear welled in her eyes; he had always thought steps ahead of everyone and _knew_ mans greatest downfall before it had begun.

She had been met with sorrowful gazes and open arms by Stasia “Oh Ysabeau” her daughters were not particularly warm, perhaps except Freyja, and this was a rare occurrence. The two powerhouses hugged briefly, pain evident on their faces “Please forgive my ill manners. I could not attend fathers – “ the woman took a shaky breathe “Fathers” her voice croaked, she could not speak.

Ysabeau grasped her firmly by the face and planted their foreheads together “you are but where you should be. You have your orders.” She took a deep breathe “I would not have you anywhere else but following his command” 

She nodded, knowing it was to grave to say his name. Stasia wasn’t even sure she could manage his name, let alone hearing it.

The two woman took off in the black GAZ-M-1 “Emka”. Their hair concealed by scarfs and glasses adorned to their faces they appeared to be the picture of respect and what women should be. Their façade hid the true nature of their revengeful plans.

Start of 1946

Blood dripped from Ysabeau’s hands, flesh embedded in her talon like nails. She breathed heavily, and the Soviet Solider tried not to bring up his breakfast. He had not known what to expect from the mother of his Lieutenant, but it was not this. He had been scouted to protect her secrets, and would take them to his grave. He would either die in years to come in battle, or at the hands of this relentless killing machine. And he would rather the trench foot.

She took her handkerchief from his pocket, and dapped her bloody hands “I think we shall move on” she smiled wickedly, her eyes dancing in the dimmed lighting. She looked feral, and he looked scared. She stepped over the mans decapitated body, strolling out into the world as if she had not killed.

She had not known it at the time, but this man had not been a sympathiser, but a man of the resistance named Otto. She will learn his name in time, and regret this one murder as it left a black spot on her heart.

They had not spoken a word as they approached the library, and this had been one of her final stops of the tour of Germany. Much of the Nazi’s remaining support had fled to Argentina and Spain, and that is where she would make for next. It had long been rumoured Boremann had escaped to Argentina with the barbaric Mengele and it would be her mission to find them.

The damp air gave the perfect setting for the mood of the night, and she could smell the terror weeping from inside the walls. She laughed darkly _children._ She had felt no remorse; the Hitler Youth needed to be exterminated, to avoid future uprisings.

Her hands gripped the door before she made her appearance, and she wiggled her fingers as if to be the thing of their nightmares. The children inside shuddered and the adults wept at their end. They had been held up in the Library for weeks seeking solace from the Soviet army surrounding the city and now they may meet their end by the creature of the night.

She growled menacingly though not showing her face as she heard the children cower “What’s the time, Mrs Wolf you ask?” her feral tone had ensued wetter bottoms and fainting spells “Lunch time” she snapped, baring her teeth as she leapt through the creaking door.

The shrieks of children had been met with an ear piercing growl, and this one had not come from the monster of night. The air stilled around the women as they came to blows, both baring teeth and wearing a animalistic face. Each woman bit down on eachother, blood spilling and scraps of flesh torn off by their nails. The children huddled in the corner like penguins mid-winter and wished for the end to be near.

“STOP” Verin snarled, her hand grasping Ysabaeu’s throat “You cannot have them” she chocked out as her step-mothers unrelenting grip constricted her own throat

“They will all pay” she snarled back, her tone as equally as venomous as her daughters. She threw the girl to the tall standing pillar, pushing her back roughly against the stone column “How dare you stop me seeking retribution for your father”

Verin growled back, sending an earth shattering push of her own and Ysabeau went flying “You CANNOT have them. They are children of the resistance, they’ve done nothing”

Her defence had been shorted by a startled boy rushing to her side, gripping at her body. He stood defiantly infront of his protector, showing his new found braveness. He creased his brow and stomped his foot “No more blood” he demanded “leave us alone” his voice did not shake and he jutted his chin as he had seen Verin do many times

Ysabeau stalked over to them, wiping the blood from her nose “you are either a silly or brave boy” she hissed “what is your name”

His lip did not tremble “Ernst Neumann”

Verin tried to push him behind her protectively, but the boy evaded her attempts and scurried closer to the intruder. Ysabeau took a step closer, meeting him in the middle of the cold floor. Verin had paled, her voice hoarse “Ysabaeu, please don’t” she begged. She could not bear the weight of the children’s death, especially not his.

Her step-mother eyed her momentarily, and her face regained some normality “you may well be a very brave boy indeed, Ernst.”

Her heels cracked the flooring as she stormed out of the library, and the three never spoke of it again.


	3. Chapter 3

1959

Ernst hopped nervously on his leg, switching left to right as he anxiously awaited for her to open the door. He had relentless hunted for her, searching out the woman who had saved his life on two occasions. He had to know how she had fared after the war, and he had not been able to dampen his excitement since discovering her whereabouts.

Working for a small newspaper had it’s perks, especially when it came to uncovering the small details needed to be scouted for journalists. He did not much like the job, though he was still so young he did not know _what_ to do with himself. 23 had been an age of discovery, and the women of the local university in Paris had cooed over him since his arrival.

His soul left his body when she opened the door to her home, she looked no different. Her eyes sparkled their silver-grey twinkle and her striking black hair had been swooped into the perfect victory rolls. Her hair moulded her slim features, making her all the more stunning.

Ernst knew, from the moment he had seen her fight in the library she was no mortal, but he had no words for what she could be. It did not matter to him, only she did.

Her breathe left her lungs when she opened the door, the scent engulfed her immediately and she knew who he was. She could not forget the slight of his face, the aroma of daffodils and fresh cut grass that sprang from him. Her lips gaped for a moment, unable to speak and for a moment her heart leapt.

“Verin” he smiled weakly “it has been some time” his voice had changed since their last encounter, and it had the most glorious husk to it.

In fact, as she looked more _he_ had the most glorious husk. He had grown taller, and broader. His arms perpetuated by rolled up sleeves, and he had veins striking up his arm as if they bent under the pressure of his muscle. His casual look, brown trousers, braces and a white shirt buttoned up showing some chest emanated how much he had changed. His darkened hair highlighted the perfect frame of his face, and her heart thudded.

“Ernst” she smiled warmly, a small tear coming to her eye “how you’ve grown”.

As they sat staring at each other not one bothered to speak. They had been content looking, admiring one an other after such a long time. she had not seen him or the other children since the end of the war, though ensuring they had good homes to flourish in. she had given the families enough money to see each child through university if they wished, and now she had seen first had her sacrifices and efforts had not gone to waste.

“It’s” they both started at the same time, and they burst into laughter at the situation

“Ladies first” he smiled warmly

“How” she cleared her throat “how have you been? You must be 20 now, no?”

“ripe old age of 24” his boyish grin found it’s way to his face, and it melted her heart “I have been well. All thanks to you” his voice quietened at the end, as if he did not want the world to know of their secret, as if he still had something to be afraid of

Her hand met his on the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze “you needn’t be worried now, the walls do not have ears here”

He flipped their hands over, so he had dominance over the small act. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, his large paws consuming her little ones “You have not aged a day. still the beauty I remember” he shook his head in disbelief

Her voice caught in her throat, not able to voice the words she wanted to speak. His index finger hand found it’s way to her wrist, tracing the outlines of her veins and then met at the centre where he placed two fingers “I had been curious, to know if what I had seen in the Library could be true, but now” he stopped, not knowing what to say

She felt an inner burst of self-preservation and humiliation. She had not known him since he was a boy, and freely let him into her home without question. She grasped a hold of her knife from her boot, and stabbed it into the table next to where his other hand had been place “if you are here as a spy, you will not make it out alive boy” she hissed

His head shot up in disbelief and his heart pounded. He had not meant to offend her, his curiosity had consumed him “I -I” His words failed him, and he looked around in panic “that’s not”

She heard the thudding of his heart like a drum close to her ears, and she knew he had not had foul intentions “what do you wish to know, Ernst?” she sighed deeply hoping she would not regret divulging her deepest secret.

They sat for hours as she relived her long life and he sat in awe of the women in front of him. He had thought he had lived a complicated, painful life but he knew now his hurt placed in comparison to the centuries she had spent at war. All he wanted to do, longed to do was hold her in his arms and tell her all will be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

1961

Benoit patted Ernst on the back in celebration “Well done, boy” he smiled warmly “you might one day have a foot in the finance market”. Ernst had scored a deal with a German diplomat, and now they had a night of fine dining and drinking to celebrate in their new home. Ernst and Verin had decided to buy their home in Germany, where their hearts felt strangely most at home.

“I am not a boy, thankyou very much” he huffed, shrugging of the hand from his shoulders looking him square in the eye “I am a man”

Benoit raised an eyebrow, taken in by the young man “I commanded an army by your age _boy_ what exactly have you done at 25 other then ride my coattails of success?”

Ernst smirked, eyeing his betrothed from across the room his head tipping to the side “you wish me to respond to that _brother”_

Benoit grumbled, he had walked into that one. Ernst was just as witty as he was clever, and it kept the ancient vampire on his toes. He did not admit it, but he had been fond of him and happy his sister had found someone half tolerable.

“Careful making jokes about your intimate affairs, Verin is quiet sensitive. She may behead you for that comment” Benoit retorted, wearing his own smirk

As always, the young man had a response for everything “Oh, you needn’t lecture me on how sensitive she is” he grinned widely as his soon to be brother in law grimaced

“you put sick thoughts into my head boy and I do not like it”

“And I do not like being called _boy”_ there light bicker had turned into a staring contest, and both had narrowed their eyes

Verin, noticing the dramatic idiots in the room met them at Ernst side “if you two insist of battling for dominance, could you wait until the diplomats are no longer in my home” she smiled sweetly, moving her skirt slightly up her leg showing the sheathed knife “Or else”

As she strutted away, both men sighed in relief they had their heads attached. They looked solemnly at their empty glasses and in unison sought out the finest elixir known to man; German Beer.

The Christmas period had seen the end to business parties, no one quiet bothering to brave the December chill nor interrupt the festivities. Enrst had been thinking over the situation he had found himself in with Verin and was utterly perplexed. He loved her, more then anything he had ever known. He could not stand to be away from her and doted on her every move. The sway of her hips, how she hummed lightly to herself when she thought no one listened, how her nose creased sweetly when she giggled. Her laugh; the sweetest sound he had ever heard and he wished he could capture it on vinyl.

He held the velveted box in his hand and he again felt the same anxiety as he had when at her door all that time ago. He had laid out petals along the floor, flowing into the dining room where a dinner fit for the vampire princess awaited. _His princess._

He could not decipher the feelings he felt, as though there was a truth in his mind he had not spoken. He wanted to spend his life with her, and knew it to be reciprocated. What was this _doubt_ he felt.

In the absence of her beloved father, Benoit had given his blessing of marriage. He had been nervous then, asking the formidable Roman though not as he was now waiting her arrival.

He had sent for a car to collect her from work, and waited on one knee for her arrival. His heart sped beyond measure as she heard the tap of her heels scraping against the floor “Ernst?” her voice was high pitched, noting confusion

Verin followed the beautiful trail of roses and tea lights up the stairs of their home to the dining area, and did so with caution. she could hear the faint scratch of the needle on the vinyl playing their favourite song; Billy Holiday the way you look tonight. The Jazz beat light the atmosphere on fire, and warmth spread through her soul as she caught sight of her Ernst on bended knee.

He looked up in apprehension as he took in all her beauty “Verin” he smiled meekly and her eyes welled with bloodied tears. She continued walking, meeting him on the floor as she kneeled before him and their eyes levelled “Will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife”

As he had done as a small boy, her lips trembled under the weight of the question and tears fell freely. She had hoped, but not expected. He was human, and thought he could not appreciate the bond as she had though he had done what he could to quash those worries.

She latched her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss onto his lips “Of course, a thousand times yes” she giggled planting a string of wet kisses to his lips

He found a moment to place the diamond onto the correct finger and his hands found their way to her hips as he pulled her in tightly. Her hot tears mixed with his own, and the ferocity of the kiss escalated their emotions. Their bodies held tight together as their hands ran messily over eachother drinking in the excitement.

Ernst pulled away abruptly, and a silent protest found it’s way to Verin’s lips “I have to be honest, Verin and I am unsure if you will take me as your husband when I am” he looked down at their entwined hands in shame, not fathoming the thoughts in his mind

Her hands caressed his cheek, locking their eyes together “do not speak in riddles my love, for it cannot be true” she kissed the cheek that was free and her touch tingled his face

“I” his breath was shallowed as he gulped his last remaining courage “I cannot become what you are” his voice barely bit above the record that played in the background “I made a promise to see my mother again and I cannot-“

She had feared this day would come, and in her heart she knew she could not ask it of him. In their two years together as adults and even when he was a boy his unrelenting love for his mother was deep. Seeing him now, torn between two lives her own fears had been recognised. She would have him, but not for the length of time she had wished.

Her lips met his jaw where his sweetest spot was and whispered in his ear “you take me as I am, and I will take you for whom you are. For better or worse, in sickness and in health”

“even as an old man?” he laughed at the thought

“I will love no other, and no man will warm my bed so long as you are alive nor in death” she chocked back her tears “you are my forever, no matter if it is not an eternity”

The melodic sound of Billy Holiday ceased as they connected their lips once more and Verin fell to her back. Their heavy breathing from tears gave way to soft moans as he showered her with love ontop of the rose petals. Nothing in the world mattered to them in that moment – their torn clothing and her stained makeup had been silenced by the sweet caresses of intimacy.


	5. Chapter 5

After Time’s Convert

Phoebe and Marcus had been the picture of happiness on their wedding day, and she a true beauty. Her kind nature and whit had warmed the hearts of the family, even those whom claimed they had no hearts to warm.

Ernst smiled from his seat as the young couple danced as if the world around them did not exist. He looked for his love, who was cooing baby Philippe talking with Matthew. She had warmed to the children, not so much to the wife of Matthew. Ernst knew better then to push for a reason and suspected she still could not let go of her grudge against witches.

He rolled his eyes in mocking anguish as his brother in law took up next to him, looking begrudged to have been there “I could kill you, if you wish” Ernst chuckled turning to him “I am sure I could manage a knife to your throat

Baldwin, as he was known now gave him a sideward glare “Careful, you might give your self a heart attack in excitement” he chuckled

“I’m certain your sister would have done that by now” he smirked as he once had as a young man, and Baldwin felt the bile rising in his throat

“I would not like to imagine how wrinkly you are now” the head of the De Clairmont brood _actually gagged_

“Keep on wishing and I may show you _boy”_ He rose from his seat and placed a mocking hand on his shoulders “atleast I can satisfy my mate, yours wishes to have nothing to do with you”

Baldwin growled at this insinuation having grown tired of everyone’s recent ‘Eva’ gossip. _HOW_ anyone had discovered it was her whom had left him in 1911 was perplexing and he had not uncovered the little gobshite whom started the #EvaLeftBaldwin hashtag in the family group chat.

His eyes squared and he crossed his arms childishly “ _I don’t like to be called boy”_ he retorted, as his brother in law had done some many decades ago

Ernst laughed warmly at the man, and gave his shoulder a light squeeze “Whatever you say _champ”_ he pushed a full glass in his direction “Now, drink up _boy_ and you may grow up to be as handsome as I”

He left his disgruntled brother in law and opted to taking his beautiful wife onto the dance floor, humming in her ear the tune to their favourite song “Forever” he whispered

“Our forever” she placed her head contently onto his shoulder as they too felt the world disappear into an abyss.


End file.
